Erasing the Past
by Peace.Love.Jemi
Summary: He thought that his life would be better if they'd never met, that is, until his wish came true. SMITCHIE
1. The Beginning of the End

**Erasing the Past**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

(Shane's POV)

Urgh! She is SO _annoying_!! Can't she go ONE day without getting all jealous and aggravated?! Or one day without ruining everything with her stupid insecurities! Stupid, jealous, insecure Mitchie! Damn it! If I didn't love her so much- that's it! Maybe I don't really love her, and all of this is a sign!

My thoughts are interrupted as she starts yelling at me again for the lip gloss smudge on my lips, which I SWEAR is from a crazed fan girl!

"I mean, how could you expect me _not_ to think you're cheating on me?" Mitchie screamed.

"You know what Mitchie; I am _seriously_ fed up with this! All you _ever_ do is yell at me about stuff I would never do!" I yelled back.

"So what the hell are you saying?!"

My expression turned cold.

"I'm saying that we're through. I'm saying that I wish I never met you."

And I walked out her door.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up on my couch and groaned. Ugh, now I feel guilty about last night. I get up and go to Mitchie's house to apologize.

A lady holding a baby answers the door.

"Who are you?"

"Um, who are you?! Where's Mitchie?" I ask, mad and confused.

"Who the heck is Mitchie? I've lived here for _two_ years, and no one by the name of Mitchie has ever lived in this building." She said, and closed the door.

My heart was racing as I sprinted to Caitlyn's house. Thankfully, she was the one who opened the door.

"Who are you?" Oh god, how does she _not_ know me? "Oh, aren't you that Shane Gray dude? Didn't you get fired four years ago for your attitude problem?"

What? But didn't I get sent to Camp Rock? Didn't Mitchie change me?

"Look, Caitlyn,"

She cut me off. "You know my name? What are you, a stalker?!"

"NO! You're my girlfriend's best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend!"

"Look, dude, I don't know you." She too closed the door.

Now, it's serious. I ran to my sister's house, halfway across town.

"ALEX!" I screamed after I opened the door with the spare key.

She ran down, but glared when she saw me.

"What the hell do you want now Shane? I'm not giving you anymore money just so you can go get drunk."

I looked at her, confused.

"What? Why would I borrow money? I'm famous!"

And then I saw Nate coming downstairs.

"Why are _you_ here Shane?"

"Dude, I always come here!"

"You haven't come here in three years, except for when you want money!"

What happened to me? I didn't even say goodbye, I just dashed out and to Mitchie's parent's house.

Her mom answered the door.

"Who are you?"

She looked tired and sad.

"Hi Connie, is Mitchie there?"

She looked perplexed.

"How do you know my name? And how do you know my daughter? Do I know you?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but I've been dating your daughter for four years and-"

She interrupted me.

"That's not even possible, young man. Mitchie's been in a coma for three years."

I felt my jaw fall to the floor. My Mitchie, my dear sweet Mitchie, was in a coma.

"HOW?!" I practically screamed. I would kill whoever did this to her.

Connie looked like she was going to cry.

"The bullying just got so bad at school, and with mine and Steve's divorce piling up with that, she tried to kill herself. Thank God we got to her in time."

Mitchie tried to kill herself. I just couldn't believe those words.

"Con- Mrs. Torres, I know this is kind of sudden, but can I see her?"

She looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but no one's allowed in her section of the hospital. I only get to see her on her birthday." And then she shut the door.

Oh god, what am I going to do now? How did this even happen? Maybe it's all just a dream! Nope, pinching myself didn't wake me up!

I went back home and looked at my bedside table- wait, where did her picture go?! Oh great, now even her pictures are gone. Why did I have to say I wished we'd never met? And why did that have to be the wish that came true? Urgh, maybe if I somehow convince Alex, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn of my story, things will go back to normal.

And that's how I ended up in Jason's apartment with all four of them staring at me as if I was crazy.

"So you're saying that there's a girl named Mitchie, and you dated her for four years, and then you wished you never met her, and then you ended up here?" Alex asked.

"Basically," I answered, nervous.

Caitlyn suddenly smiled.

"I believe you."

Everyone was shocked, including me.

"I mean, it all sounds _so_ familiar. Like, like I've lived it myself. And this Mitchie girl, I can just picture her perfectly."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little familiar," Jason added.

"Maybe, but this is still crazy." Alex said.

"And if it's true, how are you going to get everything back to the way you say it was?" Nate questioned.

"That I do not know. Because I went to Mitchie's parent's house and her mom- her mom told me that Mitchie attempted suicide three years ago; because of bullying at her school. And nobody is allowed into Mitchie's section of the hospital, except on her birthday." I paused and then grinned. "Which is tomorrow!"

"And how exactly do you expect them to let you in?"

"I don't know, but I'd do anything to see her, one last time."


	2. Silent Thoughts

**Erasing the Past**

**Chapter 2: Silent Thoughts**

(Mitchie's POV) (**I know you're thinking, what the heck?! She's in a coma!, but this is important and you'll understand if you read the chapter)**

Another day of numb silence. That's all I ever get. Today is my 19th birthday, if only I could actually do something for it. For three years, I've just been lying in darkness. I can't feel anything, I can't move. I can't see, and I can't talk. I can only hear, and think. When I tried to end my life, I never wanted this. I just wanted to be able to stop hearing the bullying, to stop getting hurt. And I didn't want anyone to save me.

Now I'm stuck in the blackness, consumed in frozen nothingness. Hmm, funny, I always like black, now I wish it was never around. Maybe somebody on this earth would appreciate being in my place. Maybe there is somebody out there who would give anything to be numb. I always wanted to be numb, until it actually happened. I'm expecting my mom to visit me today, as she does once a week.

I really don't understand that. Why can't my mom sit crying beside my bed everyday, like in the movies? I'm not possibly a threat to anyone since I can't even open my eyes, heck, I can't even feel my eyes. So this is what it feels like to be paralyzed, wow, I feel sorry for those people.

I hear the door open and three sets of footsteps enter. One belongs to my doctor; one is the familiar squeak of my mother's sneakers, and the other I do not recognize.

I hear a gasp. The unfamiliar shoes must've never been here before.

"Has anything changed?" I hear my mom ask.

"No, still the same," my doctor says.

I hear the crunch of the fabric of the chairs in the room, at least, that's what I've always thought it was. I can recognize so many sounds now, since that's the only sense of mine that works.

"Is she ever going to wake up?" an unfamiliar voice asks.

The person is a stranger, and yet I feel as if I know them. The velvet sound of his voice just seems so comforting.

The doctor leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Maybe, but I don't think anyone really has much hope anymore," my mother answers.

I've known this longer than anyone. From the first time I found myself in a black, paralyzed state, I immediately lost hope of ever truly waking up from this coma.

"Thank you Mrs. Torres, for bringing me here even though you don't really know me."

"It's fine sweetie, nobody else would've come and I appreciate the company."

"So, do you think you could tell me what happened at school that would lead her to… this?"

I know what did, because I'm the one who lived it. God, the constant shoving, teasing, beating, it all hurt. And then mom and dad got divorced, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I saw a razor on the bathroom counter, and I just cracked. It may have been the stupidest thing I'd ever done, but I did it. Yet, I didn't plan on my mom coming home ten minutes later and calling 911.

"I don't really know what all happened, Shane."

Shane.

Memories, at least, I think they're memories, flooded my head. Three years of memories. What are these even from? And then the last one comes, a fight. Yelling and tears and a slammed door.

_I wish I had never met you._ It all made sense now. What was this; a sick joke that someone up **there** decided to pull? Granting a wish that ended with me in a coma? Oh god, this is so messed up.

Shane.

He's _here_. He must still remember the past; he must be trying to fix it. Thank god, or else I might be stuck like this forever.

And then the door closes, my mom's squeaky sneakers go down the hall.

He's talking to me, and I can tell he doesn't believe that I can understand what he's saying.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie. I didn't know that this is what would've happened if we'd never met. I feel **so** guilty." His now sounded like he was mumbling, he must've put his head in his hands. "I just wish I could hold you again."

Minutes passed, and then a guitar was being strummed.


	3. Before the Storm

**Erasing the Past**

**Chapter 3: Before the Storm**

**(Mitchie's POV)**

He was playing, and lyrics just popped into my head. So as he sang his words, I sang mine in my head.

**(**_Italics= Mitchie thinking the words_, **bold= Shane singing out loud, **_**both**_**)**

_I know this isn't what I wanted_

_Didn't think it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to where we started_

_And how we lost all that we are_

**We were young and times were easy**

**But I could see it's not the same**

**I'm standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

**And I don't want to lose her**

**Don't want to let her go**

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

'_Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

_**Like I did before the storm**_

_Before the storm_

**With every strike of lightning**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_**Not a word is left unspoken**_

_**As the thunder starts to crash**_

_Maybe I should give up_

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

'_Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**Like I did before the storm**

_Trying to keep the light from going out_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**_

_**They always say a heart is not a home**_

_**Without the one who gets you through the storm**_

_**Standing out in the rain**_

_**Knowing that it's really over**_

_**Please don't leave me alone**_

_**Flooded with all this pain**_

_**Knowing that I'll never hold you**_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

_**Like I did before the storm**_

If I could I would cry, and I have a feeling that Shane is right now. My heart, somehow still beating, is breaking right now.

Things stayed like that for a while, until his footsteps announced his leaving.


	4. Camp Rock

**Erasing the Past**

**Chapter 4: Camp Rock**

**(Shane's POV)**

I couldn't take the screaming silence anymore, so I left the room. That song… I could just imagine her singing it with me. God, I miss her so much, even though I saw her not two minutes ago. I miss the way she used to blush anytime I'd compliment her, I miss the way her lips would move with mine, I miss the way she'd smile like she didn't have a care in the world. And mostly, I miss the way she'd just stay in my arms, and quietly tell me she loved me. But now it's too late.

Dreaming is the only way to be with her now.

_"Shane Joseph Gray, do you take Michelle Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Michelle Demetria Torres, take Shane Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."_

_I leaned down and pressed my lips softly on hers, my love, my wife. When we pulled back, she grinned up at me._

_"I love you," she mouthed and I grinned back._

_"I introduce to you, for the fist time, Mr. and Mrs. Shane and Mitchie Gray."_

_She looked at me once again, and then her eyes shut and she fell to the floor._

I sat up quickly, close to hyperventilating. Thank god that was just a dream!

Days went by in the same routine, I'd wake up, get dressed, visit Mitchie, come home, and then it'd start all over again. It's so frustrating, why won't things change back?!

I decided to go back to Camp Rock, even though it was the off-season. I knew Uncle Brown wouldn't care. I just needed to feel close to her, and maybe I could there.

The camp looked empty, which it was, but it still had this certain energy to it. I ended up in the mess hall, sitting down at the piano where I first heard Mitchie playing. I let my fingers rest on the keys and a small smile snuck its way onto my face. She loved this piano, because it had gotten her me.

I knew the tune by heart, so playing it came naturally, even though I wasn't as talented as Mitchie. I sang along, but I only heard her voice.

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed _

_To be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding _

_Who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I let the last note echo through the hall, much as she had three years ago.


End file.
